NCT ONE SHOTS
by Kaylakawala101
Summary: Ill be writing one shots whenever i can, i hope you enjoy!


Mark was lying on his bed scrolling through Twitter at 3 am, laughing at the funny posts fans made when the door to his bedroom was suddenly pushed open. He stared confusingly at the silhouette but soon realized that it was just Donghyuck. What was he even doing up at this time? They just finished celebrating Donghyuck's birthday and he seemed pretty drained by the end of it. "Donghyuck..?" Mark whispers as he moves to sit up on his bed. He instantly freaks out when Donghyuck crawls under the blanket and settles himself between marks legs, looking up at him with slightly hooded eyes "what are you doing?!" Mark whisper-yells, Donghyuck runs his hands up and down marks thighs whilst staring at marks clothed crotch "I w-want a t-taste" his stutters, lust taking over every cell in his body.

Not too long ago in his room Donghyuck decided to watch porn, he was curious and now since he was officially legal to do so, he didn't feel any shame. he couldn't stop thinking about him and mark doing such things. It was so incredibly wrong to think that way but he needed to touch mark in any way possible right now or else he feels he might explode, blame the hormones.

Marks eyes widen in shock and quickly pulls Donghyucks face away from his crotch, pulling him to sit on his lap "are you crazy?!" Mark hisses, he remembers going through the same phase of wanting to touch Donghyuck everywhere but he worked hard on keeping control to not ruin his boyfriend's purity "please hyung? I'm old enough now" Donghyuck pleas, wiggling around on marks lap, causing mark to bite his lip to suppress a groan "you just turned 18 hyuck it's still to-" Donghyuck attaches his lips to Marks in a very sloppy kiss and even thought it wasn't the greatest kiss, Mark couldn't resist his boyfriends plush lips.

Mark realizes Donghyuck wasn't the best kisser, which was incredibly amusing so he decided to take control and lead the kiss to a more gentle rhythm that soon led into a very passionate make out session. Mark sucked on Donghyucks tongue experimentally which granted him the most beautiful whimper he's ever heard and Donghyuck loved it so much he wanted to try it on mark too. The continued sucking each other's tongues, saliva all around their mouths and dripping off their chins but they couldn't care less, honestly finding it to be the hottest thing ever. They separate from each other but not before Donghyuck licks the drool running down the side of marks mouth, his eyes glazed over and entranced from marks beauty.

Donghyuck notices the tips of Marks ears turn red, making him look even more endearing if that was even possible "Please" Donghyuck begs and slowly rocks his hips back and forth. Marks brain goes foggy at just the image of hyucks slick lips around his hardening cock and with Donghyuck rutting again the knows he can't hold back any longer. He finally nods his head and gives Donghyuck an encouraging smile, letting the younger boy move down between his legs and quickly pull down his pyjama bottoms, mark chuckles at the younger excitement.

Donghyuck kisses and leaves hickies on every inch of skin along Marks smooth pale inner thighs, he even nibbles slightly on them. Mark covers his face with his arms the whole time, embarrassed at the noises leaving his mouth and definitely not wanting to see the younger boys intense gaze while he leaves each crimson mark. Donghyuck breathes in the manly scent he knows oh so very well but this time it's so much more distinct that turned him on more than he liked to admit.

Donghyuck finally moved upwards and gently kissed each of Marks balls, slowly licking them to get more comfortable with the feel of them before sucking on each of them, a gasp escapes Marks lips and he starts to thread his fingers though the tan boys hair. The teasing ends and Donghyuck soft hands finally wrap around the base of Marks almost hard cock, pumping it slowly to help it reach its full length. He continues for some time, just wanting to pay his full attention to the olders low groans but also cause he's nervous Marks gonna think he sucks at blow jobs

"D-do you know w-what to do?" Mark stutters, not being able to take this agonizing torture for much longer "Mhm, I was watching a couple of videos before I came" Donghyuck whispers, slightly hoping the elder didn't hear cause he was sort of embarrassed. The boy musters up the courage and wraps his lips around marks leaking cock and sucks on the tip, pushing his tongue flat against the slit tasting the pre cum, he moans pathetically at the taste, loving it so much. Mark was trying so hard to remain still because he didn't want to hurt him or push him past his comfort zone, especially not for his first time. He was so mesmerized by how beautiful the younger boy looked with cock inside his mouth, porn stars wish they looked this good while sucking dick. Fuck he thinks he won't be able to masturbate to any porn after this since he's 100% certain nothing will top how fucking sexy Donghyuck looks with his slightly messy hair and his gorgeous brown eyes that have noticeably gotten some shades darker while he subconsciously ruts against the bed sheets.

Once Donghyuck takes all of Marks shaft into his mouth he knows it's game over for him, this wet heat is nothing like he's ever experienced before and he's scared he could come any second now. Donghyuck sucks on Marks cock, moving his mouth up and down the shaft in a steady rhythm and moans at the feeling of fullness in his mouth, the elder feels these vibrations and releases a deep groan. A particularly hard suck causes mark to accidentally buck his hips in pleasure, shoving his cock down the boys throat. Donghyuck gags and mark freaks, pulling his lips away from his cock and quickly bringing his face towards him to see if he's in any pain.

"oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay? If you want to stop I completely-"

"do it again"

"uh- what?"

"I liked it. Do it again"

Mark stares at him in shock, no way did this man just say to do it again? Mark freezes up, wants to so bad but he's scared he'll hurt the poor boy "just let me please you" the younger whines, Mark rolls his eyes but reluctantly places the tip against Hyucks mouth "you won't hurt me I promise" he smiles then engulfs Marks dick into him mouth quickly. Mark starts to buck into his mouth slowly, wanting the younger to get use to it but as the younger continues to moan around his cock he loses his self control and starts to buck his hips roughly, not being able to keep his loud moans in as he feels his cock repeatedly go down the boys throat. He feels the familiar pit in his stomach and notices his thrusts start to become sloppy "I'm so close baby" he groans then glances downwards just to cums immediately to the sight hyucks beautiful eyes staring at him, tears running down his face while he takes Marks cock like a pro. He grabs a hold of the boys hair and pushes down harshly to make sure the younger gets all of his cum into his mouth. Donghyuck pulls away from the shaft and stares innocently into Marks eyes while he swallows, opening his mouth to signify him swallowing all the cum in his mouth.

The two boys kiss while Donghyuck rubs Marks cock to help him ride off his high. Once the boy has calmed down he kisses Donghyucks forehead in appreciation "Thank you so much hyuckie" he says whilst peppering his face with kisses, Donghyuck giggles and smiles brightly at the elder. "do you want me to help you out now?" Mark asks while Donghyuck climbs off him, the younger shakes his head and wraps his body around Marks, shoving his face into the elders neck out of embarrassment "I've finished already" he mumbles against him. Mark chuckles slightly and hugs hyuck tightly, happy to know that he got his boyfriend so worked up.

"you're so adorable"

"Shut up"

(I wrote this so long ago sorry if it's bad)


End file.
